


Aftermath

by lexi_con



Series: 30 Days NSFW OTP challenge [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has 99 problems and he's pretty sure his new-found attraction to his best friend is 98 of them.</p><p>30 day NSFW OTP challenge day 4 - Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is here, but I am late again. I'm sick, feel like crap and want to sleep all the time. But I shall fight on! First Free! fic. There needs to be more seme!Haru and more of HIS unrequinted feelings, I don't want to see Makoto suffer.
> 
> Todays theme is Masturbation!

Ever since the prefectural tournament, Haru had two reasons to hurry into the water. One was the usual, he wanted to feel the water; the second one was that he didn’t want everyone to see his half-hard penis through his swimsuit.

Because ever since prefecturals Haru had a hard time keeping his cool. The main reason being that he was suddenly _so_ aware of how handsome and built Makoto was.

It caused many problems, this realization, problems Haru had no idea how to handle because usually, he would leave the troublesome things to Makoto. He couldn’t do that now, so instead he threw himself into training to distract himself so that maybe, maybe he would be too tired to notice how great Makoto smelled on their way home. But of course, that kind of plan would backfire.

“Haru, are you alright? You’ve been strange lately,” Haru didn’t _actually_ mind that Makoto knew him so well most of the time, but right now it was a true hassle, especially with how his large, warm hand came up to feel Haru’s forehead.

“You don’t have a fever do you?” the brunette asked, kind, green eyes glistening with concern. Stupid Makoto, always fussing about the wrong things, always making the things he _should_ be fretting about worse.

“I’m absolutely fine,” Haru said curtly, frowning at the hand on his head. Makoto was too close, Haru could feel his stupid scent of chlorine, apples and salt, and it was making his heart beat faster, making him want to pull the other close and just burry his face in the other’s shirt. Maybe even feel his muscles through the thin material, tracing it with his fingertips and dipping in the creases with his tongue—

“Are you sure?” the question snapped Haru out of his thoughts, bu also made him realize his swimming trunks were getting tight, _again_.  

“Yes, absolutely,” to make a point, Haru turned around and readily strode up to his door, only looking back to give Makoto a abrupt nod in goodbye and to see his face turn into a hesitant smile. Makoto’s handsome face didn’t do well with worry, Haru thought as he closed the door; it was much better fitted for a smile.

He stayed on the other side of the door for a minute, making sure Makoto had really gone down the stairs and returned home. When he was sure he was alone on the premises Haru locked the door and almost sprinted upstairs, throwing his bag on the floor and himself on his bed. It had been happening a lot lately, that he had become hard after the minutest contact with Makoto, that he’d be unable to do anything but to will it away. Somehow though, he didn’t have the strength to push the urge away today. Maybe his exhaust-yourself-training plan was flopping.

But no matter the reason, he was hard, and Makoto was all that was in his head.

Haru wiggled out of his pants, throwing them to god knows where. His trunks were tight though, and getting them off without ruining them was meant too much effort for him to care right now. Instead he just pulled them down around his hips and leaned against the headboard of his bed. His eyes stared intently at his cock that was almost fully hard, sighed and gave in, wrapping a hand around it.

Haru didn’t usually do this, he didn’t need to, and most definitely not with the image of his best friend in his head. But here he was, just the image of Makoto slipping off his skintight swimming suit was enough to send a pleasant shiver down Haru’s body. He imagined Makoto standing in the shower, the water running down his tanned body, sinking into every little crease, muscles flexing and ass jutting out just a little bit. He would call “Haru” with that gentle voice of his, hands reaching for him, welcoming him in under the warm spray.

He would definitely take the invite, Haru thought as he started pumping his cock, wondering how it would feel if Makoto did it. He’d be gentle for sure, hesitant, because he wouldn’t know what to do. He’d be too concentrated that he’d forget himself, but Haru would take care of that for him, grab his behind and push their hips together. Haru would force Makoto up against the wall, kissing him hard and desperately. Maybe he’d turn Makoto around, making him take support against the wall as he’d spread Makoto’s asscheeks, fucking between them because they won’t have any lube, but they’d be desperate anyway.

Haru moaned, throwing his head back, ears filled with how he imagined Makoto would sound—his gentle voice high with need, gasping Haru’s name, crying out as he comes.

 It was all too much; Haru was using both his hands, one to tease his slit, smearing his precum over his cock, the other pumping furiously. He was beginning to jerk his hips upwards, gasping and moaning Makoto’s name as he felt release approaching quickly.

With a cry he came, seeing Makoto doing the same with his inner eye. His body pulsed violently, the visual image of coming inside Makoto making his body respond more than ever before. His cum covered his hands, but he couldn’t care less, the satisfaction making him limp, sleepy.

With an effort that seemed like a feat, Haru reached for tissues on his bedside table, only realizing when he had wiped his hands that he had forgotten to pull the curtains.

His window was facing Makoto’s room.

Let’s just hope he was busy playing with Ran and Ren.


End file.
